Typically, the design of a network extender (e.g., Wi-Fi extender) may be such that the network extender can operate while being supported by a horizontal base (i.e., a desk, table, shelf, etc.) or while being supported by a means for mounting or attaching the network extender to a vertical surface (e.g., the network extender may be plugged into a wall power outlet). However, thermal constraints may require that the network extender operate while positioned in a vertical orientation. Therefore, certain interfaces (e.g., Ethernet port) of the network extender may be obscured or blocked depending upon whether the network extender is supported by a horizontal surface/base or secured to a vertical surface. For example, different regions/countries may provide different AC power connectors, and the AC power connector of a network extender may not match the AC power connectors provided in each region/country. It is desirable to provide an improved network extender that may support operability at various orientations.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.